With Love Comes Understanding
by iluvaqt
Summary: Future-fic. Chloe and Oliver had made a life together but despite everything, Chloe feels there's something missing.


**Title: **With Love Comes Understanding  
**Author:** iluvaqt  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Season 9  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the CW & DC Comics.  
**Summary:** Future-fic. Chloe and Oliver had made a life together but despite everything, Chloe feels there's something missing.  
**Story notes:** This is a birthday fic for auntyk (livejournal). My wonderful beta. Without her interest and commitment to helping me make my Chlollie stories what they are, I wouldn't have been inspired to write this. So hope you all enjoy and give her kudos when we're done with "Escape".

* * *

"Morning, babe," he said dropping into the bar stool before he began hoeing into his eggs.

Oliver gulped down what had to be still searing hot black coffee, and smiled at her over the rim of his mug. Setting it down again, he got up to shrug into his suit jacket that she'd laid out on the back of the couch and collected his briefcase. Rounding the island bench, he kissed her on the temple and slapped her on the behind affectionately before heading out the door.

"Oh and thanks for breakfast, hun."

Chloe stared at the plate that looked only half eaten and collected to coffee cup before it could leave a stain on the counter. Scraping the leftovers into the trash, and putting the dish into the sink, she wiped down where he'd been eating and ran the rag under cold water.

She tried to remind herself that he was running late this morning. Probably due to the fact that they'd forgot to reset the alarm last night for the work week. Not unbelievable considering they'd been busy doing other things. Things that they didn't get to do all that often lately.

Between work, League business and moving back to Star City together, not to mention averting a Kandorian spear-headed Apocalypse and keeping an unscrupulous covert government agency off their backs, the romance side of their relationship left a lot to be desired. Three years should be plenty of time to define things and find some kind of balance right? Well it was ticking over now and she was still waiting for things to fall neatly into place.

Chloe wasn't unhappy by any stretch. She had a great boyfriend, a very attentive lover - when they had the time and energy. They'd finally all pulled together as a fully functioning team, Clark had miraculously come to his senses and started acting human again and on top of all that she and Ollie were both still breathing. Considering how many people would like to lock them up or kill them on a daily basis, she should be eternally grateful, but a small part of her would always be a dreamer and having Oliver convince her that love was worth another try she'd started believing in a happily ever after again. It was that silly girlish fantasy that just wouldn't let up. Toss a handsome, charming, bleeding heart hero her way and she was falling head first into a bottomless pit of disappointment. Or maybe she just liked complaining.

Padding out of the kitchen, in her well-worn, in dire need of replacing, fluffy slippers, she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

The rest of the day passed by a blur of activity, much the same as every other day. Monitoring world news, meteorologist reports, seismic activity, police bands, the Interpol database and periodically checking in with the Department of Metahuman Affairs for incident reports. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock and time to boot up her secure communications array to make her daily check in with Watchtower and follow up with her heroes - the original five - from their corners of the globe. Being in reserve meant she had a new codename, while J'onn or whomever was on roster duty had the codename "Watchtower". It didn't mean she stopped what she was good at however. She kept the information flowing, and in turn she got to find out what her friends were up to both work and no-hero related. Besides old habits die hard, she'd been keeping a big-sister eye on all of them for years now, and despite their grumbling about invasion of privacy and such, they were all grateful for the times her watch meant they had someone looking out of them when they'd been caught out blind.

Chloe swiveled her chair and rolled to the set up at the other end of the bunker. It wasn't as jazzy as her tower had been, or as powerfully impressive as J'onn's orbiting system but it did the job she required. They had a monthly meeting place, that they occasionally dropped in on for downtime or emergency sessions but beaming there lately made her feel all levels of queasy, so she avoided unnecessary travel. The guys on the other had loved hanging out at the Watchtower space station. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that J'onn and Carter had created a holographic training room which she was sure was frequently used for purposes other than its original intent.

The entire satellite space station was a blend of advanced Martian, Thanagarian and Kryptonian technology, built over the last few years in secret with the most sophisticated cloaking technology of any race. Considering all they'd achieved since coming together, she was impressed and proud of her boys and women. They'd added a few new recruits of the female variety since their last rough rodeo; Vixen - a woman who could channel the energy of any living animal, Diana - a breathing legend, an Amazonian warrior princess and Shayera - the most recent incarnation of Carter's soul mate. Not that she seemed to be acknowledging that at the moment.

Chloe snickered at the thought. It was difficult for Carter to pull off the menacing act when she caught him making puppy eyes at Shayera when her back was turned. She wasn't so heartless that she'd rub his nose in it though. Not only would she break her new-found friend's confidence by telling Carter that Shayera was actually interested in John Stewart, Earth's other Green Lantern, but she was still a little intimated by him. He'd thrown Oliver through a window mid-flight. She hated thinking about what would happen if she ticked him off on top of all of Oliver's regular goading. She was pretty sure everyone had a love-hate relationship with the seasoned winged-avenger. It was probably the countless losses that he'd suffered that made him so abrasive. Courtney was the only one who seemed to be able to get him to crack a smile, even laugh on the rare occasion, so she knew underneath it all the man did have a heart.

Putting in her earpiece, she touched her comm. "Althea online."

Suddenly her room was plunged into darkness.

"Althea offline," came a synthesized ominous voice from behind her.

Chloe stood up. While her heart was racing a little fast, she didn't feel the urge to run just yet. Her neck wasn't bristling in warning and her stomach wasn't in knots. "Ollie, if this is your idea of a kinky role play..."

"Arrow, temporarily offline," he said activating the lighting again. Her monitors remained dark though. He was still dressed in his business suit, but he had his voice distorter connected to his comm. unit.

Considering she hadn't expected him home yet, seeing him was a surprise. They lived thirty minutes out of the city, and even leaving at five when the work day ended, he usually hit traffic which meant he didn't get in till close to seven. Unless he phoned in to tell her he'd be staying in the city to patrol. In which case he'd get home after midnight or later.

"Are you going to tell me why we're going dark?" she said looping her arms around his neck while he took out his earpiece.

"I've planned a surprise for you. Or did you think I'd forgotten what today is?" he asked his eyebrow lifting as he circled her waist with his arms.

Chloe blushed slightly. She had thought so, especially with the way he'd left her this morning. It had seemed like just another day for him. She realized that, that was probably his plan. To put her off guard, catch her unaware. Today marked the third year they'd decided to make their partnership public and he'd taken her out on their first date in Metropolis.

"Granted your actual surprise will be a little late, but it's the thought that counts and this was the earliest I could get everyone organized to give us this time off. Roy and Mia will be watching the city, and J'onn knows not to call unless the world's ending."

He'd told her the Roy's story a while ago. She knew now why he'd been the first to notice the signs of Jimmy's drug addiction. He'd seen it all before. He'd met Roy when he'd first started out as Green Arrow. He'd taken the teen in and help him kick his habit, given him something to work toward and helped him stay clean. Roy Harper was a nice guy, great with kids and had a wicked sense of humor, but completely hopeless when it came to women. Always picking the worst girls to fall for. Chloe and Mia where trying to help him work on that, trying being the operative word. Roy was as thick as Ollie when it came to recognizing a good woman. She had hope for him though. Chloe never thought Oliver would clean up this good but he'd surprised her. So Red Arrow and Speedy where on solo duty for the duration of their absence.

A couple of years ago, she had quietly wondered how Oliver was so casual about leaving Star City without its guardian for such long stretches. He'd moved to Metropolis permanently for awhile there and he'd never mentioned leaving his city in the hands of another archer. She'd always assumed all the heroes he knew where recruited to the Justice League. Even now he still had it in his head that the non-powered didn't belong with the big guns.

He was never obvious about it, but she could tell through his mannerisms and facial expressions that he often felt out of his depth among their super-powered friends. He'd once asked her if they really needed him now that they had means to keep themselves afloat and a full roster of heroes that could kick his ass to next Friday without so much as breaking a sweat. Seems he'd asked Bruce the same thing. It was kind of funny, but Oliver felt Bruce could hold his own against all of them even though he had no metahuman ability either. Maybe it was the fact that he was a living myth. There was no tangible proof that Batman existed, yet even the rats in the city were running scared. The criminals knew that there was no place Batman couldn't reach you. No where you could hide and there wasn't a mystery he couldn't solve. Bruce had told Oliver that he was there to keep the other guys honest. Power can corrupt, the power they had at their disposable would seem almost limitless. It was up to the average heroes to keep the others in check. Chloe agreed with him. While she'd always love Clark and have his back, she knew how to protect herself and the world should she need to. Should he ever turn against them, and it had happened before though not completely of his own choice, it's only because she'd been prepared that they'd stood any chance.

"How long am I packing for and for what weather?" she asked threading her fingers into his hair.

Oliver smirked down at her, his eyes narrowing with humor. "Nice try, Chlo, I've already packed for you. Jet leaves in fifteen, so let's get going." He kissed her forehead and took her hand leading her out of the bunker. Hitting the lights, they left the room in darkness.

The flight to wherever they were headed was turbulent and long. Ten hours and counting by her last check. She rolled over on the bed to see Oliver still asleep. He was snoring lightly, with one arm under his pillow, and his naked back facing her.

After a few hours of making a new record for the mile high club, they'd gone to sleep. It was rare that they got to sleep this restfully, so she let him be even though she could see how bright it was outside with the sun streaming through the cracks in the window visor. It was 4.30 a.m. back home. Ordinarily Oliver would be up and getting ready for work in an hour.

She left the bedroom, and peered through the window of the plane searching for landmarks to determine just where they were over the world.

A strong arm curled over her midsection and she smiled. There was no escaping him. She wondered if she'd ever be able to sneak out of bed without him noticing, she was sure that he'd been dead to the land of the living. "Sorry, not used to sleeping very long."

"You slept about two hours," he mumbled against her hair. "You should take advantage of the fact you can get interrupted sleep right now."

Chloe smiled. He had a point there. Putting her hand over his, she enjoyed the sensation of the small circles he was making over her stomach. "Got anything to eat on this rig?"

Oliver chuckled. "I thought I just fed you a bucket of chocolate-dipped strawberries, and a pint of Ben and Jerrys, okay we shared that one but serious, you're hungry?"

Chloe grimaced as her tummy gurgled reminding her that she was in fact starving right now. They'd had dinner after the plane took off but she was obviously in need of food again. Maybe it was the fact that her body clock was screwed up, she was supposed to be asleep right now. But she'd been awake on and off since they'd gone to bed. She nodded against his shoulder and he slipped his hand from under hers. She missed his warmth at her back immediately. The cabin hovered around a mild 63 degrees and clothed in nothing but a satin slip, goosebumps started to prickle her skin.

Like all the ways he managed to read her body and mind, he pushed a hot cup of soup into her hands and put her wrap over her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her. She leaned back into him. "Thanks, Ollie."

He smiled into her hair. "No problem, hun."

"We're preparing our descent, Mr. Queen. We should be landing on schedule."

Oliver squeezed her once, before heading to the intercom. "Thanks, Mitchell. All set back here." He turned to Chloe. "We've probably got a few minutes for a quick shower. You go first, I don't want you getting jostled."

"Are you sure? He said we'd be landing soon," Chloe said with uncertainty. It wouldn't be a great start to their trip if Oliver slipped up while in the shower and earned a ticket to emergency.

Oliver grinned. "We're at 38,000ft, Chloe. He kept climbing to get above the storm, he'll take us down slowly. We've got time."

Chloe nodded and opened the door to their private quarters. She grabbed her toiletry bag and fresh underwear from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She'd gotten a sneak peak at what he'd packed but it didn't really give her much of an idea of where they could be headed. It looked like a variety of seasonal wear; bikinis, a sweater, formal backless dress, pantyhose, a gray pant suit and her favorite comfy jeans and assortment of loose button down shirts.

She stepped into the small bathroom and found a garment bag hanging behind the door. It had a blue post-it attached to the front.

"Wear this, please love."

Chloe smiled, at the note. He had deduced that ending his requests with an endearment meant she was more inclined to take his request rather than fight him over him being bossy and his need to have things his way. He was lucky that she was feeling generous and relaxed for a change. Normally she hated surprises, she liked being prepared and in control. Not knowing anything made her feel anxious, anything could happen and she didn't have any of the cards. Shaking off the dark turn her thoughts took, she turned on the water, shed her wrap and slip and stepped into the cubicle.

Chloe showered quickly and wrapped a towel around herself. Brushing her teeth and fixing her hair in the mirror, she put on minimal make-up; moisturizer with sunscreen, mascara, a touch of blusher, and lipstick. Drying off completely, she put on her underwear and opened the bathroom door, tugging the hanger for the bag as she went.

Oliver was sitting on the bed waiting for her. He smiled and kissed her lightly before getting up. "Your shoes are on the other side of the bed."

He left her alone, disappearing into the bathroom. She unzipped the bag and chuckled at the apparel she found inside. Apparently wherever it was they were going, it was kind of chilly after all. He'd packed a knee-length white empire cut dress with silk stockings and a feather soft, angora wool coat. Dressing quickly, she found the shoes he was talking about. They weren't shoes she thought with a smirk. They were catwalk boots. White suede leather with a small platform toe, with a wedge heel. At least the heel was decent. These days she only felt comfortable with her feet firmly on the ground, anything over an inch high made her feel in danger of toppling. Not to mention they gave her killer blisters on her already swollen feet. The Californian summer wasn't nice to her.

She was all ready and sitting on the bed when he emerged from the show fully dressed in a white Hugo Boss suit. Truthfully he'd could make a spud sack look hot but she wasn't complaining. The tailored suit emphasized his straight, broad shoulders and hugged his well toned body. She could see his muscles moving beneath the fabric and she felt her body tighten in awareness of him. He winked at her, reading her expression again. He offered his hand to help her up. He led her to the dresser with a mirror and opened the drawer. He took out a small box and gave it to her.

"These were my grandmother's."

Chloe opened the box to find delicate tear drop pearl earrings with matching pearl encrusted tortoise shell combs. She turned to the mirror and swept her hair back to slide them in. Threading the earrings in she put her fingers on the edge of the dresser and looked at her reflection. She caught Oliver's eyes in the mirror and smiled. "They're beautiful."

"The look like they were meant for you," he said softly.

Chloe put her hand to her throat, the intensity in his eyes and the way he was watching her made the words hit home all the more. She reached back and turned around to take his hand.

Oliver led them out of the bedroom and into the main cabin. She took the seat he guided her too and they strapped in.

"When are you going to tell me where we are?" she asked as they passed through another patch of turbulence. The plane rocked and the whole cabin shook but his strong hands wrapped around her one seemed to keep her fears of flying at bay.

"Soon," he said with a warm smile. He squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles that were holding his hand in a blood restricting grip. "Mitchell's the best pilot I know. He's been flying me and the team for years."

"I know," Chloe said breathing regularly and deeply. Truthfully, she felt safer flying Kent Air. At least she knew even through turbulence, Clark would never fail her. Planes on the other hand, had a spotty track record.

With all the billboards and sign posts in a foreign language she knew they weren't in the States but it wasn't until she saw a gate with the word molen in it, that she realized exactly where she was. She practically had her head out the window watching the fields fly by when she spotted the windmill. Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled in and enveloped Oliver in a tight hug. "I've always wanted to visit the Netherlands," she said excitedly beaming at him.

He smiled and squeezed her back. "I know," he said kissing her lightly. "You also never ask, nor would you plan a trip like this for yourself so I took the initiative. It's okay to spoil yourself sometimes, Chloe." He knew it would take years of trying to drill it into her that his blow out years ago had come from a gross misunderstanding and insecurity on his part and that his money was her money but like all the walls she'd built up over the years to protect herself, it was just another one that was going to come down in her time, not his.

The black limousine turned left and went over a small bump. Chloe looked out the window again and as far as she could see there were fields of color. It was like something out of oil painting. The driver held the door open and she stepped out into the midday air. It was chilly but full of fragrance and so fresh she felt as though she was breathing in vitality.

"Keukenhof Park, roughly thirty two hectares of bulb plants. They tell me that's about 7 million tulips, more than you'd ever let me get you in a lifetime," he said playing with the curls of hair covering her neck.

Chloe couldn't wipe the beaming smile off her face. She sniffed a little, realizing that any moment the water works would start. She was already beginning to spring a leak just looking around the place. It was better than her dreams. She never allowed herself to have dreams like this anymore. Not since she was a little girl and she was still part of a happy home with two doting parents.

Oliver took her hand and looped it through his arm. They walked side by side down the long gravel path to a white gazebo in the distance, in the middle of a dizzying maze of tulips. When they reached their destination, Oliver got down on both knees.

Chloe stared down at him speechless, he'd done this to her before. Last year. She'd been shocked then, she was even more so now. What was he doing this time? Should she be worried? Was he trying to soften the blow of something he'd been keeping from her. Something horrible. Butter her up before the fall? She knew his track record, the way he was with women. He was commitment phobic. Every time he felt the woman was getting too attached, or he was feeling too crowded, he did something to push them away or he just disappeared. Her heart raced in her chest and her throat closed over. Tears burned in her eyes and she started to feel lightheaded, before she knew it, the world spun and her eyes closed.

His voice sounded faint and distant. "Chloe!"

She could hear Oliver calling her, she felt disorientated and groggy. A little hot too. Someone was jostling her. A cool breeze washed over her and she felt lighter, like she could breath a bit easier. A stinging feeling rippled across her face. She blinked, the sky and Oliver's face slowly came into focus. He looked frantic.

"Ollie?" she whispered slightly dazed.

"Chloe, you're giving me a heart attack here. Breathe, baby. He rubbed circles around her back as he rocked her in his arms," he was breathing hard and shaking. She realized that the tingling on her cheek was probably from a good slap he'd given her. "Sorry about that," he said his voice breaking. "Your eyes rolled back and you collapsed, I freaked out a bit. You've never fainted before."

Chloe blushed scarlet. From his expression, she probably shaved years off his life with her display. "Sorry," she said softly. "You really surprised me."

"So not what I pictured happening when I planned to ask you to marry me," he said with a nervous laugh, running his hand through his short blond hair.

Chloe smiled a little. "You already asked me that," she said showing him the glittering marquise diamond ring, edged by clusters of small deep green emeralds on her left hand. Since the day he'd put it there, she'd never taken it off. She wore thick gloves to hide it during missions, not that she went on many. The boys were all pretty stuffy about that. Not that she thought she was qualified to do grunt work anyway. Despite the extensive training she'd undertaken with anyone who cared to mentor her, she knew where her talents lay and that was behind a desk, in front of a computer.

"I know, it just that I thought we'd be married by now. Time keeps slipping away from us and I kind of what us to be official before the little man arrives you now. Call me old fashioned but it's just the way I wanted it to happen."

Chloe felt tears brimming again. "Oh Ollie, you big goof. I practically consider us married already."

Oliver huffed. "Yeah, that's why I heard you calling me your boyfriend last week."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That'll teach you to eavesdrop on with the bi-weekly Selina gossip fest, Lois and I are currently indulging in. The woman is bad news for Bruce."

Oliver laughed. "Hey, cut the guy a break, it's not like he let's himself have much fun."

"And the partying and womanizing?" Chloe retorted.

"All an act and you know better." He helped her stand, and kept a firm grip around her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Forgot how fast I can overheat and that I need more oxygen."

Oliver put his hand to her stomach and felt his son kick against his palm. He smiled proudly. "He's a fighter already."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "He's strong and athletic, doesn't mean he's going to be a bully."

Oliver laughed. "I didn't say that. Putting words in my mouth, woman."

She jabbed him in the ribs. "So this is what you planned? A secret wedding?"

Oliver shrugged and smiled at her wearily. "If you want? It's just we're always so busy, now seemed like the right time."

Chloe returned his smile and cuddled into him. "Sounds perfect to me."

A man in a black suit seemed to materialize and she had to be prompted twice during her vows because she kept tuning out, seeing and hearing nothing as she stared at the handsome face of her soon-to-be husband. This was real, they would legally belong to each other. This man that she had never in her wildest dreams pictured being a part of her life had charmed her, swept her off her feet, made her an integral part of this surreal intense, powerful, yet dangerous life he lead and now he was promising to be hers forever. Her heart felt so full it was on the verge of bursting.

Somehow she managed to keep her hands from shaking long enough to slide his father's wedding ring onto his left hand. It was her name now engraved in the band alongside the Queen crest. Hers was a simple platinum band that complimented her engagement ring, also bearing the Queen insignia and Oliver's name.

The paper she was signing was a blur, but between wiping tears, she managed to put her signature beside Oliver's.

When the registrar pronounced them, she didn't need to prompted for what was next. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Silently thanking him for the heels, giving her that extra bit of height she needed to reach him.

A flash glanced off her face and she blinked turning to the source of their interruption.

Bart waved at her, brandishing an enormous camera with a telephoto lense and a broad cheeky grin. "Don't mind me, I'll be gone in a flash," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She laughed when Oliver shooed him with a wave of his hand, never taking his lips from her neck.

"Get out of here, Bart. One photo's enough to satisfy their curiosity," Oliver said with a low growl while dotting kisses along her jaw.

"Gone, boss." And with a blink, he was.

With Oliver sending shivers down her spine with his expert seductive ministrations, she couldn't form the words let alone speculate about how long Bart might have been hovering in the background.

The officiant seemed to have made himself scarce again and she sighed happily. "Any more surprises you care to warn me about first Mr. Queen?"

Oliver straightened his back but not without pulling her firmly against his length. "I'm pretty sure you have a fair idea of where this is headed, Mrs. Queen."

Chloe tried to settle the eruption of butterflies that took flight in her stomach and the throbbing ache between her legs that suddenly threatened to buckle her knees. She held onto his arms and smirked up at him, relishing the dark hunger she saw in his eyes. Even after these years together, he never stopped wanting her. And his desire was as raw as the first time they'd succumbed to a mutual need. "Promises, promises, Ollie. At least I know you can deliver."

"You can bet on it." That said he swept her up into his arms with ease and hurried them back to their waiting transport.

"I thought foreigners could only get married at the Registry Office?" she said fingering his collar.

Oliver shrugged and smiled down at her. "Someone owed me a favor. Pulled a few strings, let them come to us. Wouldn't have been half as romantic in front of a bunch of strangers inside an musty old government building."

Chloe smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a well of secrets aren't you?"

"You make it tough, but I like that I can still surprise you, in a good way of course."

Chloe cupped his head in her hands and leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't easy with her 7- month pregnant belly hindering her movement but Oliver stopped walking, putting his full attention into returning her kiss.

When they separated, Chloe was a little breathless and her cheeks had darkened to the shade of her swollen lips. "Thank you, Ollie," she said her voice heavy with emotion.

"For what?" he said brightly, his expression curious.

"For not giving up on me. I know I didn't make it easy for you."

Oliver hugged her closer to his chest. "You're worth it, Chloe. 100 times over. Never doubt that for a second."

Accepting the sincerity in his eyes, the warmth in his voice and the added weight of that slim band around her finger, she finally let herself believe that. Without a word he'd sensed what she had been missing, what she needed. And in fulfilling his own desire, he'd helped her find hers.


End file.
